A number of industrial applications, as well as scientific areas such as physics and chemistry can benefit from magnetic detection and imaging with a device that has extraordinary sensitivity, ability to capture signals that fluctuate very rapidly (bandwidth) all with a substantive package that is extraordinarily small in size and efficient in power. Many advanced magnetic imaging systems can require operation in restricted conditions, for example, high vacuum and/or cryogenic temperatures, which can make them inapplicable for applications that require ambient or other conditions.